


[podfic] Layers

by Annapods



Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Terraforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Yoko visits Khâny on Vinéa. A terraforming device is stolen, with potentially planet-wrecking consequences.Written byExtraPenguin.





	[podfic] Layers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yueix (yue_ix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Layers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016516) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/l) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sb3zxhi6ujgrjnd/%5BYoko%20Tsuno%5D%20Layers.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sb3zxhi6ujgrjnd/%5BYoko%20Tsuno%5D%20Layers.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for YueIX’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to ExtraPenguin for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
